Book and Quill
The Book and Quill is an item that can be obtained in survival. It can also be crafted by the player. It was added into the game in Snapshot (12w17a). These books can contain up to 50 pages, with 13 lines on each page. A player may write whatever they desire in this book. An out-of-game editor can be used to increase the length of books and create colored text. Once signed, it cannot be edited again. How To Use To use a book you must first craft one (see crafting below). Once you have a book and quill, select the item in your Player's hand and right click (for PC, use item for other systems). This will bring up the book editor screen. The player may then type the desired contents into the page, up to the thirteen lines. To go to another page click the forward arrow, while the back arrow goes to the previous page. The page does not have to contain text to proceed to the next page. When the player has finished editing, click done to close the book, or if the book should be finished editing for good, click "Sign" to permanently close the book for reading only. Once signed a book glows like an Enchanted Book. Usage It can be used as instructions to players in Multi-player mode by creating copies of a signed book that cannot be edited. This is handy when put in chests or dispensers at the spawn of a server for new players to access. Alternatively Signs are used in the same fashion. In addition players can make stories out of them and make book stores or libraries for role playing servers. Another use of the book is to be used as a "to do list." This is done by writing tasks into the book and clicking "Done" instead of "Sign" which will let the player endlessly edit the book an infinite number of times, thus allowing for the list to be updated constantly. This is more handy than the traditional sign "to do list" because it is portable. There are many other uses as well, depending on the gamer's creativity. Crafting |shapeless1 = Yes |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = }} PS4 The Book and Quill is craftable in the PS4 console version, however a current glitch means that it is unusable, as any changes to unsigned book are not saved if you hold another item, and attempting to sign book tells you that you will no longer be able to make changes, but then nothing else happens. You have to back out of the menu and the book remains unsigned. Trivia * Writing on the last page saves all pages between regardless of whether or not they are blank *Deleting the text on the last page(s) will leave blank pages saved, however, when closing and opening the book with "Done," the book will no longer have those trailing blank pages saved. *Sometimes, Written Books may be part of a trade offered by a Villager Priest. Gallery Book and Quill GUI.png|An example of a Book and Quill's GUI (Graphical User Interface). Book and quill.jpg|A regular book (left), an unused book and quill (middle), and a finished book after writing in it. (Right) Category:Items